<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry on by TheAngelInDeansButt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407033">Carry on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelInDeansButt/pseuds/TheAngelInDeansButt'>TheAngelInDeansButt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How the author wants the show to end, Multi, Post-Canon, Read note for more details</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelInDeansButt/pseuds/TheAngelInDeansButt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-emtive fix-it fic for the series finale. More information in the notes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carry on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So if you've been on twitter, emotions are high. This OS is based on a tweet I made earlier today</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/jacquesadit118/status/1304352867130552322?s=20</p>
<p>about how I want the show to end. Hope you enjoy</p>
<p>Happy reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> This is my voice mail. Make your voice a mail. </i>
</p>
<p>“Dammit, Cas. pick up your damn phone.” Dean cursed as Castiel’s phone went straight to voicemail yet again. It had been 36 hours since he last heard from his husband and every minute of those had been spent with a feeling in his gut that something was wrong.</p>
<p>With no one but Cas in mind, Dean packed up his bags, got into his car, and less than 10 minutes later, he was on the road, heading west towards California. He needed to get to Sammy.</p>
<p>It had been a few years since they defeated Chuck. Sam had retired from hunting, taking over Bobby’s job and helping Garth with assigning cases to hunters and telling them about the relevant lore. He and his new girlfriend Gem had settled down in California, close to where Jessica had been buried. Dean had no idea what Gem knew about the supernatural world, if she knew anything at all. Dean and Sam hadn’t talked in a while, and Dean’s research from afar could only get him so much. While figuring out how to fight Chuck, emotions had been high and they both said things they didn’t mean; afterwards, their relationship had been strained to the point where they just stopped calling each other. Dean had told Sam about being married to Cas but never got any reply, so he didn’t try after that. But he figured it won’t do them any harm if he showed up unannounced. It’s not like he was going to waste any time stopping to talk to Sam anyway, not with Cas missing.</p>
<p>After defeating Chuck, Cas had been depressed for a while. He was now permanently human and his father had turned out to be a dick. Dean understood that. He was there for his friend as he healed from the aftermath of it all and somewhere along the line, they had admitted their feelings for each other. Apparently Cas had been in love with him for years. Who’d have guessed? All through this, Cas decided to train with Dean so that he could hunt too, and soon the two of them became well known in the supernatural world as the duo no one could defeat. Monsters were scared of them and hunters wished they were them. It was a much simpler time.</p>
<p>They hadn’t been dating long when Cas had gotten seriously injured on a hunt and it made them both realize how short their lives were, even more so as hunters. So, instead of wasting any more time, they eloped and got married. It was the only decision Dean ever made that he never regretted.</p>
<p>But now Cas was missing. Dean and Cas had gotten into a fight over something stupid and they both had said things in the heat of the moment. Things they didn’t feel but just wanted to make it sting. Cas took off with a huff and went on a hunt to clear his mind. Dean gets that he still hadn’t gotten used to all that comes with being human, most importantly, the overwhelming nature of the emotions people sometimes feel. He tried to give Cas some space, but now his phone is switched off. The last contact he’d had with Cas was a text he received telling him that Cas and another hunter were heading into a vamp’s lair. 36 hours ago.</p>
<p>Dean was out of his mind with worry and now here he was, on his way to Sammy’s to get some help.</p>
<p>Driving without any stops for longer than 5 minutes, Dean got to Sammy’s locality in record time. It was late by the time he reached Sam’s house and the lights were off. Sucker had already gone to sleep, Dean chuckled to himself.</p>
<p>Taking out his lock picking kit, Dean made his way across the street and into Sam’s. He was barely in through the living room when he was attacked from behind. Instinct kicked in and he fought back, pulling his attacker to the ground but not before both of them landed a few punches on the other. One palm wrapped around his attacker’s neck, Dean finally got a good look at the face and saw it was Sam.</p>
<p>“Woah. easy, tiger.” Dean said as he saw recognition draw upon his brother’s face.</p>
<p>“Dean? You scared the crap out of me.”</p>
<p>“That’s because you’re out of practice.” Dean taunted his brother lightly and immediately he found himself flipped over with Sam hovering over him.</p>
<p>“Or not. Get off me.” Dean pushed Sam off himself and they both got up.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I was looking for some beer but I guess you’re still too much of a health freak to have some in your fridge huh?”</p>
<p>Suddenly the lights turned on and Dean saw a gorgeous blonde hovering at the door with a baseball bat in her hands.</p>
<p>“Sam?” she said softly.</p>
<p>“Gem, Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Gem. Gem, this is Dean.” Sammy introduced them.</p>
<p>“Wait, your brother Dean?”</p>
<p>Dean smiled, big brother instincts to mess with Sam kicking in.</p>
<p>“You know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother’s league.”</p>
<p>“Dean, stop flirting with my girlfriend.” Sam chastised him. “You’re married to Cas remember?”</p>
<p>“Oh so you did get my message. Just never bothered to respond.” Dean replied lightheartedly but letting some of the hurt seep into his voice.</p>
<p>“Well, Gem. It was nice meeting you, but I have to borrow your boyfriend to talk about some private family business.”</p>
<p>“So, what? You don’t talk to Sam for years and suddenly show up wanting to talk to him alone? Yeah, no can do.”</p>
<p>“You can say whatever you want to say to me in front of Gem, Dean.” Sammy butt in.</p>
<p>“Okay. Um, Cas hasn’t been home in a few days.”</p>
<p>Sam looked confused. “Yeah, and? He probably just needed some space from you before he ended up a widower.”</p>
<p>“Let me rephrase it for you, Sammy.” Dean said, on edge. “Cas is on a hunting trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days.”</p>
<p>*Blackout*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>